Rescuing Turquoise
by Petaltoaflower
Summary: When Garnet feels the presence of a distressed gem she travels to the land of Ooo with Pearl to retrieve the trapped gem. Obtaining the gem becomes easier then expected when they run into a situation Garnet had not seen as a possible future. (Bubbline crossover)


It was a day just like any other, a day that would be filled with yet another mission. The gems however were going to find out very soon this mission was going to be different from what they were used to. Originally Steven was going to take the gems to Fish Stew Pizza and hang out around the beach but fate intervened.

Garnet was the first to notice out of the group, it wasn't her future vision that alarmed her. She could feel a distressed gem, a _new_ gem. She had never felt the presence of this gem before but taking a closer look with her third eye it had been on Earth sense the beginning of the rebellion.

"What are you gonna order Garnet. A small pizza? A large one?" Steven walked in the middle of the gems. Garnet was to his left, Pearl and Amethyst were to his right.

"Sorry Steven we will have to postpone this day of fun. I feel a distressed gem calling out for help." Garnet stopped walking she had to focus all her energy into finding where the gem resided.

It felt like an eternity for Garnet traveling around the whole world trying to find the location of the gem but in reality it had only been a few seconds.

"We'll find her in a land called Ooo." Garnet re-positioned her shades, she was ready to get going.

"We will find who?" Pearl questioned, how had they never felt the presence of this gem before?

"Turquoise. It seems as though the gem has been trapped in a crown much like Lazuli was trapped in the mirror. The gem has been taken out of the crown however and been used for evil purposes. It has begun calling out..it's scared."

"Then how are we gonna get her if she's being used for evil purposes?" Amethyst was tiered just thinking about rescuing this gem. It sounded so..exhausting.

"She has been returned to the crown." Garnet stated like it was obvious. Sometimes it was hard being the only one with future vision.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go get Turquoise!" Steven yelled, this would be much more exciting then going to Fish Stew Pizza.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea you come along Steven." Pearl didn't want him going to a new land that was unknown even to her.

"He will be fine Pearl." Garnet said, she saw no possible outcomes in which this mission would hurt him, at least not in the sense Pearl was worrying about.

"But Garnet!" Pearl complained to her.

"No buts we need to get going." Garnet had already turned away from Pearl heading towards the warp pad in the temple.

* * *

"Woo!" Steven screamed with joy in the warp stream. They were going on a mission to a place he had never been to before. It was all so exciting!

"Steven you need to be quiet. We've never been to this land of Ooo before, it could be dangerous." Every chance Pearl had she worried about Steven.

"Chill out Pearl Steven will be fine." Amethyst was annoyed, Pearl's worry for Steven was over the top.

"Quiet all of you." The warp stream was beginning to dissipate and Garnet didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to them. They needed to go find the gem and get out as fast as they could. She felt the presence of many other gems. Either Home World gems had made their way to Earth again or there were many other crystal gems trapped here from the rebellion. Garnet wasn't sure what was correct.

Amethyst however was thrilled at what she saw. They found themselves in a forest of trees, trees made of candy?

"Give me, give me, give me." Amethyst new what that scent was. It was cotton candy and they were surrounded by it. Amethyst started eating the bark off the trees, Steven ran over and joined in.

"What kind of strange place is this." Pearl held her arms against her chest, disgusted, they were surrounded by _food_.

"It doesn't matter. We will find Turquoise in a cave. Inside the cave is a house. That is where we must go." Garnet stepped off the warp pad to take a better look around. The cotton candy forest went on for miles.

"Lead the way Garnet. Where is this cave?" Pearl was ready to just do the mission and stop lollygagging around. She wanted to get out of the forest made of candy.

"It's approximately 7 miles that way." Garnet pointed her finger but any way they looked it was just more trees.

"Awee..7 miles." Steven moaned out. He and Amethyst had both collapsed on the ground. It appeared they had taken out an entire tree. Amethyst ate most of it but Steven did eat quiet a lot.

"We're never gonna finish this mission with you two like this," Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose irritated with how unreliable Amethyst was being. "Amethyst take yourself and Steven back to the temple. Garnet and I will go get the gem ourselves." Pearl and Garnet were gone before Amethyst had the time to reply with a thumbs up. She felt so sick to her stomach that she actually agreed with Pearl.

Pearl walked behind Garnet as she lead them out of the never ending forest. When they found the edge they waited for night to fall so they wouldn't attract any attention. Once the sun fell and the moon rose they ran. The two were nothing but shadows in the dark as they flew across the land.

* * *

"Mmm this spaghetti is really good Marceline. Thank you for dinner." Bonnibel thanked Marceline. They always had spaghetti on date night but neither complained. It was a good dish for both of them. It wasn't only Bonnie's favorite but Marceline could drink the red out of the sauce making it a satisfying meal for both.

"Pleasures all mine Bonnie." Marceline loved date night. It was about the only time she had Bonnie all to herself and they could do whatever they please.

Marceline waiting for Bonnie to push her plate forward signaling that she was finished eating before she moved on to the next activity of the night.

"Man I'm stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite." Bonnibel patted her stomach that was stuffed full with pasta.

Marceline didn't touch the floor, she rather floated around the table and onto Bonnie's lap. "Well I hope you saved room for dessert." Marceline started with a soft kiss on the lips before moving her way down to Bonnie's neck.

"Oh Marcy," Bonnie moaned out. "I thought we were going to the movies?" Bonnibel wasn't opposed to staying in, the movies was just the original plan for that nights date.

"Nothing good is playing. We can go another night." Marceline brought her attention back to Bonnie's face and removed her crown. It was the first item Marceline always removed. It revealed the Bonnie, the old Bonnie, the one she loved before the crown and the candy kingdom had taken her from Marceline for so many years. She set it down behind her on the table and forgot about it's presence as she entangled her hands in Bonnie's hair.

The jaws of both Pearl and Garnet had been dropped. When they reached the cave they had walked towards the house and peeked in the windows. What they saw was unexpected, even for Garnet.

"I feel like we shouldn't be here." Pearl said looking away but Garnet couldn't. She had looked at every possible outcome for retrieving Turquoise and not one of them had this taken place. The two had either been eating dinner, watching a movie, they were even dancing in a few. This however Garnet had not seen as a possible future.

Garnet had to take a moment to look into the future again. Regardless of what was taking place inside the house now they needed to get Turquoise out. Garnet found the best path for getting Turquoise but Pearl wasn't going to like it.

"Pearl you're going to have to be the one to go in and get Turquoise. Only take the gem leave the crown." Garnet whispered to Pearl.

"Me!? Why me? How am I even going to get in the house." Pearl was outraged, why her?! She didn't want to go in the house alone!

"Pearl lower your voice. There is a doggy door on the back side of this house, that is how you will get in. Don't worry it will be an easy in and out." Garnet fibbed a little. If Pearl knew exsactly what was to happen she would never agree to go in.

"Doggy door!" Pearl practically screamed alarming the two women inside the house. The gems quickly hide under the house, they wouldn't be able to get Turquoise if they were seen.

"What was that?" Bonnie pulled away from Marceline. It sounded like there was someone outside.

"Don't worry Bonnie it was probably just Schwabl." Marceline said not wanting to stop.

"No Marceline seriously it sounded like someone was out there. If we get caught I could lose my kingdom. You know how the candy people react to anyone who is different, anyone they don't understand." A few tears rolled down Bonnibel's cheeks. She felt so ashamed, she shouldn't have to hide who she likes. She knew she had hurt Marceline so many times in the past because she was so afraid of what others would think. Now she was doing just that once again, she could see the pain in Marceline's face. "Oh I'm sorry Marcy I'm ruining date night."

"No no it's okay Bonnie. Let's just move this upstairs. If anyone was outside they will leave when they see no ones home." Marceline wiped away Bonnie's tears.

"Okay," Bonnie agreed. She wrapped her arms around Marceline as she was lifted into the air and carried upstairs to Marceline's bedroom where they would finish date night.

"That was close Pearl. You have to go in now if you want this to be a successful mission." Garnet let out her breath that she had been holding. With Pearl's outburst the entire mission had almost been blow to bits and pieces.

"Fine!" Pearl stubbornly agreed. She was done with this mission and just wanted to go home. If going in the house was what she had to do to get home, then she would do it.

Full of grace Pearl's feet danced across the deck so peacefully it seemed as though she never touched the ground.

Once Pearl reached the door she got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the doggy door...how disgusting..there had to be millions of germs on her now.

She got inside the dwelling successfully but then froze immediately. The sounds coming from upstairs were louder then she had anticipated them to be, they were even louder then the dog growling right in front of her.

"Shhhh shh nice doggy, quiet doggy." Pearl tried to soothe the small white dog but she knew she was failing miserably at it.

"I'm just gonna take a few steps towards that table then I'll be out of your house." Pearl took small calculated steps towards the crown the held Turquoise but it did nothing to keep the small dog from barking.

Once the dog went berserk with it's barking Pearl acted fast running over and removing Turquoise from the crown. She bubbled the gem and safely sent her to the temple. Now Pearl's mission was to get herself back home safely.

It had gone quiet upstairs. Pearl took out her spear not to hurt the dog but to make sure it stayed a good distance away from her as she ducked back out of the house. She found Garnet already at the edge of the cage ready to make their escape back home.

"Schwabl no no! You're freaking Bonnie out! Go lay down or something." Marceline was fed up. It appeared her dog had been barking at nothing interrupting her and Bonnie's night together. The vampire floated back upstairs to reassure Bonnie no one was there.

Pearl and Garnet had fled from the scene, their mission was kind of a success. They got Turquoise and that was the important part. There was one thing for sure though they weren't gonna tell Steven, or Amethyst for that matter, what they witnessed tonight.

Steven wouldn't understand and well Amethyst, Amethyst would never let them forget they left her behind.

Amethyst was always complaining that missions had become dull, the same old thing every time. This mission however had been very different from what the gems were used too.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah this is my little one-shot crossover. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
